Un été unique
by JacksonGames
Summary: Une nouvelle prophétie ? Des enfants de demi-dieux ? Des demi-dieux tres connue ? De quoi se régaler. Si seulement Ash n'avait pas été aussi égoiste, peut etre pourrait-elle sourire de nouveau ? Elle ne sait pas et maintenant elle ne saura jamais.
1. Chapter 1

"Aller Ash on va être en retard, me dit mon frère

- J'arrive c'est bon !"

Il souffla, comme a son habitude, il était déjà prêt et je le mettais en retard, comme d'habitude. Il fallait bien que je me coiffe. Puis pourquoi était il pressé ? C'était le dernier jour de cour et nous allions enfin être en vacances durant deux moi. Apres tout, je me dépêcha et embarqua ma brosse avec moi. Je n'oublia pas de dire au revoir a maman et papa. Nate l'avait déjà fait depuis plusieurs minutes.

" Ma chérie tu oublies ton déjeuner, remarqua maman.

- Ha oui, merci maman, a ce soir."

Elle me fit un sourire et nous regarda, mon frère et moi, sortir de l'appartement. Comme a son habitude papa regardait par le balcon et je lui fit un signe de la main qu'il me rendit. Ce soir nous aurions deux seulement tous les quatre. Melinda, ma meilleure amie, m'attendais devant la porte du collège. Nate la salua puis il partit rejoindre l'équipe de natation. Je vis alors une chose étrange, un chien géant, je le fixa un moment me tourna vers Nate, lui aussi regardait le chien géant. Il me lança un regard sinistre. Nous commençâmes les cours. Les deux premiers cours passèrent vite car nous avions seulement mangé dans ceux-la. Ce qui nous coupa l'appétit pour le reste de la journée. Ce jour la je quittais en même temps que Nate, a quatre heures. Nous terminions la journée par Grec ancien, mon cour préféré. Le prof était sympa et nous avait autorisé a prendre les fausses armes et faire comme si nous nous battions contre les troyens. La sonnerie retenti et alors tout le monde se mit a crier pour narguer ceux qui terminait plus tard. Je rejoignis Nate a la sortie, nous rentrions ensemble, comme d'habitude. Mon frère et moi nous entendons bien. Nous revîmes le chien géant de tout a l'heure. Nate me prit par la main et nous courûmes jusqu'à la maison. Papa et maman nous avait dit quoi faire si nous voyions des choses qui sortait de la norme. Nous appliquâmes le plan. Nous débarquâmes et hurlions en choeur:

"On vient de voir un truc qui sortait de la norme !

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vue ? Demanda papa.

- Un chien géant, répondit Nate.

- D'accord, faites un sac avec des affaires, réunissait les plus importantes. Ordonna papa."

Nous hochâmes la tête, maman ne semblait pas être la. J'entendis Papa passer un coup de fil a quelqu'un qui devait surement être maman puisque dans les minutes qui suivaient elle arriva. Elle prépara un sac pour papa et elle. Elle me sourit comme pour me rassurer et sa marcha.

" Bon, Percy tu les descends a la voiture, je prends quelques trucs et j'arrive.

- D'accord."

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Maman arriva quelques minutes apres. Elle me donna un livre, je ne put lire que la couverture "DIEUX ET MONSTRES GRECQUES". Papa démarra, je m'endormis. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter ce qui me réveilla. Nate regardait par la fenêtre. Maman descendit et la vie sortir, un stylo ? Elle le lança a papa qui le décapuchonna, le stylo se transforma en épée.

"Aller, sortez et restez derrière nous."

Nous nous executâmes. Maman avait une sorte d'épée en ivoire, elle se battait contre un chien géant. Il y en avait plusieurs. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux voulait s'attaquer a moi, elle le désintégra. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus a un pin gigantesque. Nate l'avait déjà atteins, il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Maman me protégeant et papa protégeant maman, assez cocasse. Papa me prit dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à l'arbre. Maman courait vers nous lorsqu'elle se fit faucher par une patte d'un chien, je hurla. Papa courue vers elle et tua sauvagement le fameux chien. Je vis alors décoché par je ne sais ou, une flèche qui failli tuer papa. Il agita son épée et je dirigea mon regard de l'endroit qu'il regardait. Un garçon baissa son arc. Il se retourna et dit quelques choses que je ne put pas comprendre, Nate regardait maman qui était a terre. Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle avait les yeux ouverts. Papa la secouai et hurlai son nom. J'étais terrifié que maman meurt, elle a toujours incarnée la sécurité pour moi. Une fille apparut alors, elle semblait avoir l'âge de papa et maman. Elle était grande, elle avait de jolie yeux bleu et une queue de cheval qui retenait ses cheveux brun. Elle dit alors:

"C'est pas possible Jackson, t'es même pas capable de prendre soin d'Annabeth !

- Excuse moi Clarisse d'avoir essayer de protéger mes enfants !

- C'est tes gamins les morveux ? Je me disais bien que le garçon avait ton regard.

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

- Bien sur ! Elle a intérêt, la dénommée Clarisse prit une voix plus tendre, ça va aller ma chérie on va te porter a l'infirmerie. VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI BANDE D'IDIOT ? PORTEZ LA JUSQU'A L'INFIRMERIE ! Hurla-t-elle en direction du garçon."

Papa nous avait parlé. Il nous avait expliqué que ce camp était un camp pour les enfants différents, comme nous. Les enfants dyslexiques et hyperactifs. Comme mon frère et moi. Il nous avait dit qu'un dieu était son père et qu'un déesse était la mère de maman en bref nos grands parents étaient des dieux. Il nous expliqua que Nate et moi allions peut être séparé. En bref, nous étions des enfants de demi-dieux (legs), nos grands-parents se détestaient et pour finir nos parents allaient repartir dans la vie normale nous abandonnant dans ce camp de taré.

"Ash ?

- Ouai, qu'est ce qu'il y a Nate ?

- Je veux pas qu'on soit séparé, je veux dire, être loin de papa et maman.

- T'es censé être le plus vieux Nate ! Je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir loin des parents.

- On pourrait leur dire ?

- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que ça changera quelques choses. On a jamais demandé a être les enfants de demi-dieux !

- Parce que tu pense que tes parents on eu le choix ? Demanda Clarisse que je n'avais pas vue.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

- Je déteste Percy, c'est un secret pour personne mais ce type a sauvé deux fois le monde, il a perdue des amis et il a faillit perdre ta mère. Ils n'ont pas demandé a être les enfants de dieux et déesses, tout comme moi, mais pense un peu ce qu'il ressente de devoir encore une fois quitter ceux qu'ils aiment plus que leurs vies.

- Ils auraient put juste ne pas avoir d'enfants. Intervint Nate.

- Et tu n'aurais jamais vue le jour, je comprends plus-que-bien ce que vous ressentez. Mais ne pensez pas que vos parents se sentent parfaitement bien, Ash, tu as faillit perdre ta mère tout a l'heure, elle se serait sacrifié pour que tu sois en sécurité ! Tu ne peux pas la remercier en la détestant. Dit Clarisse.

- Vous avez raison. Répondis-je simplement.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, ta mère et moi sommes de bonnes amies. Quand votre mère se réveillera je vous appellerai.

- Ok, merci Clarisse."

Aux premiers abords Clarisse semblaient être méchante mais si c'était une amie de maman nous pouvions lui faire confiance.

Apres un certains temps, Clarisse était venue nous prévenir du reveille de maman, elle nous emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Maman était étendue sur un lit, cette vison me donna des frissons. Elle semblait se sentir mieux. Elle sourit quand elle nous vit et toute peur s'évada de mon esprit. Ma mère devait être la seule personne a pouvoir agir comme ça sur moi. Elle pouvait dissiper toutes mes peurs en un sourire. Je courue jusqu'à son lit. Nate me suivi. Je sauta dans les bras de ma mère.

"Hello Ash.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et toi aussi mon grand."

Maman tendit un bras a Nate qui vint s'y réfugier. On avait eu trop peur qu'elle meurt.

" Maman, je veux pas que vous repartiez toi et papa. Annonça Nate.

- Je sais mon grand mais si nous ne sommes d'aucune utilités ici, nous ne pouvons pas rester.

- Clarisse est restée. Intervenais-je

- Clarisse est professeur de combat.

- Tu pourrais être prof de mythologie ou d'architecture ou encore de maniement du poignard. Maman je ne veux pas être loin de toi et papa. Dit Nate."

Maman lui lança simplement un sourire, son sourire qui vous faisait se sentir en sécurité même au milieu d'une guerre. Je fondis en larme, consolée par ma mère qui essayait de paraitre forte. Papa entra dans l'infirmerie.

"Hey les champions, pourquoi ne pas aller visiter le camp, dit-il."

Traduction: "Foutez le camp, je dois parler avec votre mère." Nate et moi sortîmes. Nous étions juste devant la porte lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un crier sur papa.

"Imbécile de Percy, tu as failli faire tuer ma meilleure amie. Tu es amoureux d'elle ? La prochaine fois que tu la laisse seule je te tues.

- Mais Tha…

- La ferme, il y avait quoi de plus important que Beth ?

- Ash et Nate, nos enfants !

- Ha, j'espère qu'ils vont bien pour toi ! Ou sont mes neveux ?

- Je les envoyés visiter le camp.

- Bon, je suis contente de te revoir Perce."

C'est la dernière phrase que nous arrivâmes a percevoir car nous devions quand même obéire a papa. Nous visitâmes le camp et virent des bungalows avec une forme bizarre. Comme s'appelait cette lettre grecques. Maman m'en avait vaguement parlé. Par les Dieux, qu'elle était cette lettre.

"C'est un oméga, Ash. Me dit Nate.

- Merci, j'arrivais pas a m'en souvenir."

Nate me sourit et nous continuâmes notre progression.

L'heure du repas arriva, indiqué par le retentissement d'une conque. Je vis papa et maman nous attendre devant le réfectoire. Allons-nous manger en famille ?

Maman me sourit et nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire, lorsque papa entra, une jeune fille le foudroya du regard. Peut être la fille de tout a l'heure mais elle devait avoir environ 15 ans. Maman s'assit a ses cotés et papa en face d'elle. Je me retrouva entre papa et la jeune fille. Nate était en face de moi, entre papa et maman.

"Salut les gamins, je m'appelle Thalia mais appelez moi Tatie Thal's ou juste tâta ou Thal's. Vous choisissez.

- Heu, quel lien de parenté on a avec toi ? Demanda Nate.

- Je suis comme une soeur pour ta mère petit malin.

- Et tu nous appelle gamins alors que tu dois avoir même pas un an de plus que nous. Continua Nate.

- En réalité, je suis une des chasseresse d'Artemis, je ne vieillit plus.

- Cool, dis-je."

Tatie Thal's me fit un sourire. Il était aussi chaleureux que ceux de maman. Durant le repas nous firent connaissance. Apres le repas, nous furent conviés a un feu de camp. Tout le monde parlait, rigolait. C'était très chaleureux. Je me dis alors que se serait pas si mal de vivre ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le feu nous partirent nous coucher, Nate et moi dans le bungalow 3 avec papa et maman. Le bungalow avait été aménagé pour toute ma famille. Nous allions nous coucher, Nate et moi. Mais comme nous dormions tous dans la même pièce, je pus faire semblant de dormir pour écouter papa et maman parler.

"Ça va, Beth ?

- Ouai, ne t'inquiète pas Perce.

- Bon je suis crevé, tu viens ?

- Ho, vas-y je vais rester encore un peut réveiller.

- Beth, ils vont aller bien, n'oublie pas qu'ils ont un peut de sang de Puits de Sagesse en eux.

- Ouai mais ils ont aussi du sang de Cervelle d'Algues.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, rejoint moi quand tu veux. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime."

Papa parti se coucher dans son lit et alors j'entendis quelques choses qui me brisa au fond de moi. Qui brisa mon âme et mon coeur. Les pleurs de ma mère. La dernière fois que je les avaient entendue c'est lorsque James, mon petit frère, c'était fait agresser et était mort. Je savais que lorsque que maman pleurait c'est qu'elle avait vraiment mal. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle pleur ? Papa n'avait rien fait. Je devais aller la consoler, quand James a été tué, elle était devenue dépressive et avait faillit se suicider.

" Qu'est-ce qui a maman ?

- Je t'ai réveillée chérie ?

- Nan, je ne dormais pas. Qu'est ce qui a maman ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiete pas chérie."

Je sortis de mon lit pour la prendre dans mes bras et la consolée au maximum que pouvait le faire une enfant. La peine de ma mère créait la mienne. Je m'endormais dans ses bras et quand je me réveillais, j'y étais toujours. Il devait être environ midi et demi.

"Salut, qu'elle heure il est ?

- Huit heures et quart, me répondis papa.

- Wouah, on dirait qu'il est midi.

- La colonie a son propre climat.

- Ok, on va petit déjeuner a qu'elle heure.

- A neuf heures, annonça maman en me caressant les cheveux et en me souriant.

- Il faut que je me prépare."

Je me leva et me dirigea vers la douche du bungalow. Je me lava et me prépara. Maman me tendit un tee-shirt orange avec les inscriptions "Colonie des Sangs-Mélés" et un jogging noir assorti aux inscriptions sur le tee-shirt. J'enfila le tout. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain il était neuf heures moins le quart. Maman se prépara et elle sortie quelques secondes avant le retentissement de la conque qui annonçait qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire et nous assirent a la table que Thalia nous avait réservée et nous mangèrent en silence. Maman paraissait aller mieux mais je me posais quand même des questions.

Nous allions passer une journée "normale" pour la colonie. La journée commença avec des cours de tire a l'arc donné par Tatie Thal's. Elle nous expliquait comment se tenir, comment tendre l'arc, comment l'armer. Un cour normale pour les demi-dieux et les legs. Bien sur, Nate et moi nous nous lâchions jamais. Puis le cour d'épée arriva et Clarisse donnait ce cour. Elle nous apprit comment pourfendre, éviter des coups et quelques bottes (trois en tout). Elle nous expliqua aussi quelques trucs sur les monstres et de la manière dont ils mourraient. Puis venait le cour de mythologie. Maman m'avait déjà appris des tas de trucs sur la mythologie. Un certain Nico Di Angelo donna le cour. Il parla de Cronos, Gaia et je pus m'empêcher de lui dire:

"Mon père a vaincue Cronos et Gaia a l'aide de ses amis.

- C'est super jeune fille, sachez que j'y étais. Qui est votre père ?

- Percy Jackson.

- Je le connais nous somme de bons amis. Puis-je reprendre le cour ?

- Oui bien sur."

Ce type connaissait papa, tout le monde le connaissait ou quoi ? Apres le cour de mythologie venait le cour de lettre grecque. Le prof était un certain Malcom Williams. Il avait les mêmes yeux que maman. Il garda un regard fix sur moi et me dit:

" Ta mère ne serait pas Annabeth Chase ?

- Heu si, pourquoi ?

- Tu es son portrait craché, a part pour les cheveux, la tu tiens de Percy.

- Mais c'est pas possible tout le monde connait mon père et ma mère ou quoi ?

- Bien sur, je suis le demi-frère de ta mère et un ami de ton père. Et toi le garçon a coté, tu es son frère ?

- Heu ouais monsieur. Répondit Nate.

- C'est fou ce que tu ressemble a Percy. Bref, après ça continuons le cour."

Il continua le cour tout en parlant de plusieurs livres en grecques et des meilleures auteurs de la Grèce antique. Apres ce cour, c'était temps libre jusqu'au repas. Nate et moi parlions tout en marchant vers notre bungalow jusqu'à ce qu'une fille vint nous parler.

" Salut les Jackson, comment vous allez ?

- Bas bien. Mais, on se connait ?

- Pas encore, Mel Stewart, fille d'Athena, directement.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tout simplement que je suis authentique par rapport a vous les legs.

- Tu es sur d'être une fille d'Athena, t'es pas plutôt une fille d'Aphrodite, tu sais superficielle et stupide ! Rétorqua Nate.

-Toutes les filles d'Aphrodite ne son pas stupide, dit une voix dans notre dos, nous nous retournâmes pour identifier la personne.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Piper McLean, sauveuse de l'olympe au même titre que ton père et ta mère.

- Aller encore quelqu'un qui les connait, dis-je avec agacement.

- C'est des célébrités dans le monde grec et romain.

- Parce que il y a aussi des demi-dieux romain ? Mais c'est pas possible.

- Et bien si. Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille."

Piper partit et alors l'autre folle derrière nous arrêtais pas de parler mais nous l'ignorons sans hésiter. Elle était vraiment énervante. Tout m'étonnerai si elle était une fille d'Athéna. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, un garçon passa devant Nate et moi. Il me fit un sourire et alla dans son bungalow, le bungalow Apollon. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il était magnifique tout simplement. Il était grand, brun et avait de magnifique yeux bleu. Je me dis que je le reverrais a l'heure du repas.

Nate avait bien remarquer mon intéressement soudain pour ce mystérieux garçon. Il me tapa dans l'épaule et mima un bisous. Je vais le tuer ce crétin. Une fois arrivé au bungalow il s'empressa de tout raconter a papa. Pendant ce temps maman rigolait de ce que Nate racontait. Je pris papa a part.

"Hier, maman a pleurée, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Je lui donné de l'antidépresseur. (Je détestais quand maman prenait des antidépresseur, ça la rendait bizarre. Papa le savais) Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne préfère pas la voir comme sa que plutôt la voire pleurée ?

- Je préférerais qu'elle soit heureuse sans médicament.

- Le médecin avait dit qu'elle allait peut replongée.

- Et toi comment tu vas ?

- Tu sais, il faut quelqu'un pour que ta mère garde la tête hors de l'eau. Je suis la pour elle. J'ai aussi eu très mal quand Jamie est partit mais je sais qu'il sera mieux maintenant.

- T'as raison papa, je préfère voire maman rire que de la voir pleurée. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ?

- Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je te le promets ma puce."

Papa me prit dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas sortir de son étreinte, je me sentais tellement en sécurité. La conque retenti obligeant, papa et moi, a nous lâcher pour aller manger. Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire et a la table ou était assise Tatie Thal's se trouvait, Clarisse, Malcom, Piper et Nico.

Maman s'empressa de prendre Malcom dans ses bras. C'était son frère papa ne broncha même pas puisque lui prit Piper dans ses bras. Ils étaient des amis longue date.

"Alors Jackson, t'as eu la plus belle fille de tout le camp, je me rappel quand tu étais complètement amoureux de Beth et qu'elle ne voyait rien.

- La ferme Malcom.

- La plus belle fille du camp ?

- J'ai le droit t'es ma soeur.

- T'as de la chance."

Nous nous assîmes tous et alors tous les adultes se parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient de toutes les anecdotes en eux, des missions et alors ils parlèrent de la manière dont ils avaient sauvé le monde. Dont maman et papa étaient ressorti du Tartare ensemble. La plus belle histoire d'amour a mes yeux. Puis alors je vis le garçon, celui de tout a l'heure. Apres le repas je dis a papa et maman que je les rejoindraient au bungalow. Nate partit avec eux. Je me dirigea vers le garçon.

"Salut

- S-salut, Adley c'est sa ?

- Heu non, c'est Ashley mais appel moi Ash.

- Ok, moi c'est James Solace mais appel moi Jamie.

- T-tu as peut être quelques choses a faire ?

- Absolument pas, a part parler avec une jolie fille.

- T'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci mais moi je suis fils de Will Solace lui meme fils d'Apollon.

- C'est interressant, je suis la fille d'Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson eux enfant de deux dieux qui se haïssent.

- Alors ça c'est intéressant. Le gars qui était avec toi tout a l'heure c'est…

- Mon petit ami ? Non, c'est mon frère. Mais c'est vrai que je le trouve mignon.

- Ash c'est ton frère !

- On a bien le droit de dire que son frère est mignon. Je vais pas dire que c'est un thon !

- Ouai, t'as raison. Mes frères doivent m'attendre pour le couvre feu.

- Pourquoi ils doivent t'attendre pour dormir ?

- Je suis le chef de bungalow, un peut comme un délégué mais ça tu l'apprendras plus tard Jackson."

Sur ces paroles nous nous séparâmes et j'alla dans mon bungalow. Papa m'attendais, maman dormait tout comme Nate. Il me sourit. Il me borda, me dit bonne nuit et alla se coucher a son tour.

* * *

**Ho la la ! Aucune review ! Si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi ;) **

**Bon j'avoue que j'ai été très très très absente (1 mois environ) mais je suis de retour ! Postez des reviews même si vous n'aimez pas ! Je veux connaitre votre avis (si quelqu'un lit cette fiction). **

**HooOOOOooo un Solace ! Jami ! Est-il vraiment celui qu'il faut a Ash ? **

**J'espere que vous avez appréciée ! Dites si vous voulez des modifications ! Et dites moi surtout si il manque des mots ! Bon j'en ai fini de parler avec vous ! Passez une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit.**


End file.
